


All The World’s A Stage

by VagabondDawn



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: F/M, Future Fic - Post 4th War, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: There’s nothing Kankurō likes more than performing; Nara Shikako is less enthused.





	All The World’s A Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/gifts).



> Request by AislingRoisin (JayBird345)
> 
> Kankurō/Nara Shikako  
> WB: Shikako's References To Media/Pop Culture From Her Past Life
> 
> Shikako retelling an anime/movie/book to Kankuro; it somehow becomes a huge hit in the Damiyo courts.

  
"Oh boy, Sparky," Kankurō says, predatory grin stretching across his face as he approaches the huddle of Leaf ninja. They’ve all been treated and released from the medical tents, no matter how battered they look, but everyone else is giving them a pretty wide berth because the so-called ‘Rookie Nine’ definitely aren’t anyone’s idea of _rookies_ anymore. "Have I got a treat for you."  
  
Nara Shikako looks intensely, immediately wary, like she couldn't instantly squish him like a bug if she wanted to. He hadn’t exactly doubted that, not after their failed invasion way back during the Chūnin Exams — and basically everything he’s seen her do since — but holy hell had the last few days been an object demonstration. 

"What?" she asks, looking around like he might be hiding _another_ S-rank threat behind his back, or whatever nonsense could possibly top the absolute shit show of the Fourth Ninja War.  
  
"You and I," he says, with great relish, "have been invited to perform for the gathered Daimyō tonight."  
  
Her face loses at least three shades of colour. "No."  
  
The other Konoha ninja with her look mostly confused but the fact that he _can_ freak out their powerhouse — okay _,_ _one_ of their powerhouses — without the rest of them even attempting to stop him means they’re not really worried he’s up to anything nefarious. 

"I guess King Michiru must have talked you up," Kiba says, nudging Shikako in the shoulder. “If they want to see the famous Nara shadow puppetry.” He grins, looking equally as amused as Kankurō, which only gives Shikako another target for her building ire.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kankurō grins wider and steps closer to hustle her out of the crowd of Leaf ninja philistines and to somewhere they can talk _art_. "It's an offer you can't refuse."  
  
"I don't feel very lucky," she says, nonsensically, but falls into step with him as they head away from the crush of ninja towards the actual buildings where the VIPs are staying.  
  
“You should,” Kankurō says and winds an arm around her waist, purely to hurry her up, of course. “There’s a whole contingent of Suna ninja who would _kill_ for this chance.” 

She doesn’t pull away, even though she very much could. Even though, at this range, Kankurō has basically already surrendered to her. Which means that Kankurō doesn’t feel bad about ignoring her protests about not wanting to _perform_. If she really didn't want to do this, no one would even be able to _find_ her to make her do it. 

“They’re welcome to it,” she mutters. “In fact, they’re welcome to _kill me for it_. I won’t even fight back. You could do it, even, and have two performance slots all to yourself.”  
  
"Tempting," Kankurō drawls, but with the number of Leaf ninja around no one who killed her would live long enough to enough to enjoy it. To say nothing of how Gaara would react. "But I know what happens when you die and I'm not risking it."  
  
"You're the worst," she tells him, but it’s resigned this time, and when they arrive at the soon-to-be-converted-theater-hall she starts to focus on the building, assessing what she has to work with. The accommodations are actually pretty sweet, because apparently even a plant-zombie-apocalypse isn’t any reason for Daimyō to start slumming it.  
  
"Nah, I'm the best," Kankurō says, clapping his hands together briskly. "And this is my one chance to make sure all the Daimyō know it. We gotta wow them. C'mon, Sparky. Let's make it awesome." 


End file.
